Liv Aberdine
Liv Aberdine is a character on NBC's Constantine. She first appears, with her only appearance, in the first episode. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lucy Griffiths. History Finding out about her father In Atlanta, Liv is in her office exchanging fortune cookies with her co-worker. Liv opens her cookie and finds it completely blank. She leaves the office and walks to her car. The car starts acting weird, so she decides to walk home. As Liv starts walking, cracks start to appear in the asphalt, and the road subsequently explodes. At the same time, John Constantine arrives in a taxi. John introduces himself and gives her his card. John explains that something is hunting Liv. She takes his card, reads it, and leaves. Liv safely arrives at her apartment with her friend, Talia. Liv sees a man entering the building and quickly enters her room. Outside, someone carves a symbol on her door. Liv changes into night clothes and goes to sleep. She is awoken by helicopter lights and finds police officers outside her room. She steps outside and sees Talia's dead body. She carpools in a police car to work, and meets John Constantine standing against a cab. Liv tells him that her friend died last night, and shows him a picture of a symbol that was carved on her door. John tells her it's called the "Eye of Horus", an Egyptian symbol of protection. John introduces Chas Chandler to her, the man that drew the symbol on her door. John explains to her that he knew her father and was asked to look over her. While conversing, a van crashes into Liv's office. She and the other two go to investigate. They see Talia on the bonnet of the van with white eyes. Liv leaves and heads home. At home, Liv demands her mother tell her more about her father. Her mother tells her he was someone she met at a concert. Liv sees her dead grandmother caressing her mother's hair. Suddenly, her grandmother's eyes turn black and she starts ooze out black liquid. Horrified at the sight, Liv leaves. John and Chas intercept her at a railroad crossing, and John explains what she is seeing and why she can see it. Liv sees lost souls all around them, and a train advancing towards them as the two of them are standing on the track. When she tries to get off the tracks, John holds her there. The train goes through them: it was a ghost train. Liv agrees to go with John and Chas in Chas' cab. Liv asks how her father died. John won't talk about it, but Chas remarks that Jasper "died bravely." The traffic lights at an intersection malfunction, causing a truck to crash into the cab. While John is unconscious, he sees Astra Logue and holds onto her as Nergal appears. Nergal tells him that John can't save Astra and he takes Astra back to hell. John wakes up as a power line disconnects at lands on the cab's hood. John repels the power line as Chas gets Liv out of the cab. When Chas leaps over the hood, the power line impales him. At Jasper's mill house, John teaches Liv how to scry as he looks up the demon that is after Liv. He finds out that the demon's name is Furcifer and that he can control lightning and tempests. Just then, Liv bleeds and blood drops onto a map. The drops of blood move and collide at Edgewood Avenue. Liv she sees man's reflection in the mirror above the fireplace, but no one's there. When John arrives, she tells him about it, to which he replies it was an image of Jasper from the past, not his ghost. When she turns around, she sees Chas and screams. Chas assures her that he is alright, and John tells Liv the reason Chas is his oldest mate is because he has "survival skills." In response to her confusion, he remarks "Excellent. If you're not confused, you're not paying attention." That night, John pays the guard at a parking garage 500 dollars to give he and Liv private access to the roof. He gives the guard a light bulb and says to call him if it glows. At the roof of the garage, John paints a demon seal to contain Furcifer and banish him. In his office, the guard plays a game on his cell phone, when the bulb glows and the lights go out. In the seal, Liv asks John about his past and he replies that his mother died giving birth to him. He tells her that his father blamed him and even constantly called him "Killer," go drunk and punched him in the head every night. The door to the roof opens, and the guard walks out with eyes filled with darkness, now dead and possessed by Furcifer. Furcifer enters the seal, but before John can banish him to hell, he turns into a demonic version of John and tell him that he will soon belong to hell. Furcifer animates wires from a nearby electircal box to restrain Liv and bring her into the seal. John shoots a flare into the sky, signalling Ritchie to hack the power grid and shut down all the power in the city. John lights the seal on fire as Liv escapes from Furcifer. Furcifer summons Astra and tells John to release him and Astra's soul would be free. John gives in until Liv uses her pendant and reveals that it is not Astra. John continues banishing Furcifer until he is sent back to hell. Ritchie picks up Liv in his van and she asks him about Astra. He tells her that a demon possessed her. John summoned Nergal to drive the demon out of her but instead he ripped Astra apart and sent her to hell. Ritchie warns her to stay away from John. When Ritchie finishes, Liv spots police lights at Edgewood Avenue. She gets out and sees the dead body of a boy. After this, Liv goes to live with her cousin in California. Powers *'Astral Vision:' Liv just like her father Jasper Winters, is able to see the true nature of supernatural things, for example she can see the spirit of the deceased and see the true form of a demon like, when a demon make himself look like Astra Logue. Trivia Production Notes *She was written out of the show and replaced by Zed Martin as the female lead.http://screenrant.com/constantine-tv-show-lucy-griffith-liv-replaced/ Appearances References